


Chill

by spiralicious



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Change is in the Air, Community: fffc, Community: writers_choice, F/M, Froday Flash Fiction Challenge, June Special: Mini-Summer-Bingo, Last days of summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Fall is coming.





	Chill

She watched the sky streak with oranges and reds as the sun faded from the sky. The days were getting shorter. The breeze got stronger, more persistent, every day. It warned of impending cold, though there were many hot days ahead. She could feel the change in her bones. Her mother was already starting to mourn, the leaves starting to tinge yellow. The flowers were wilting in goodbye. It would be any day now. Her fiery chariot, her king, was coming. She would once again take her place as the queen of the underworld at his side. Dogs could be heard barking in the distance. She whispered into the evening air, “Soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Last Days of Summer" for Froday Flash Fiction's June Special: Mini-Summer-Bingo on Dreamwidth under the name Spiralicious and crossposted to Writer's Choice on Livejournal for the prompt "Change is in the Air (#12)" under the name kattrip033.


End file.
